


Happy Birthday, Pads

by Purplechimera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A little, Drabble, Happy Birthday, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplechimera/pseuds/Purplechimera
Summary: Happy birthday, Jenn. You are an amazingly talented person, and you bless us all with your support and your creative talent.All the things said about Sirius during the speeches was said to me about you. Here are some more things that didn't make it in the fic:witchyuniquewittyimaginativebeautiful smileweeopenhonestfriendlythoughtfulridiculously talentedevocative writingWe all love you, Jenn. Happy Birthday.Thank you to Amé, Lotta, Em, Muse, Meek, Isa, Gigi, Cate, Jencala, and Roise for supplying me with words when I couldn't find any.





	Happy Birthday, Pads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jennandblitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandblitz/gifts).



“Oi! Put me down!”

 

Remus hid a smile behind his hand, watching as Sirius’ legs flailed in an attempt to make contact with James’ chest.

 

James seemed unconcerned with the plight of his captive. He circumnavigated the tables, bellowing _Happy Birthday to Sirius_ and shaking hands with everyone in the pub. Remus leaned his elbows on the bar behind him, a bottle of cider dangling from his fingers. Marlene leaned up from behind the bar and muttered in his ear.

 

“How long ‘til Sirius throws up?”

 

Remus grinned at her. “He actually hasn’t had that much to drink yet.” At Marlene’s incredulous look, he added, “It’s hard to drink when your brother won’t let you sit down for more than a minute.”

 

They watched as James reached a corner booth and leaned over the couple snuggled there. Sirius clawed at his back in an attempt not to fall. “It’s my brother’s birthday, you know.”

 

“We heard,” muttered the man, though the woman was smiling indulgently. Lily appeared and tugged James away.

 

Remus set his bottle down on the table. “Right. I think that’s our cue to head out.” He glanced back at Marlene, who began untying her apron. “You’re coming, yeah?”

 

“I wouldn’t miss Sirius’ birthday for the world, mate.”

 

Remus smiled and went off to rescue his boyfriend from James, who had begun to cry.

 

By the time everyone arrived at Potter Manor, the sun had set. Twinkling fairy lights were scattered around, illuminating the party guests as well as Euphemia’s prized flowers. Marlene was attempting to do an Irish jig on top of one of the tables.

 

Remus climbed up on a chair, tapping his throat with his wand. “If I could have your attention, please!” His voice boomed across the garden.

 

Sirius cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, “Hey Professor! Can I have some one-on-one tutoring?”

 

Everyone groaned, and Dorcas mimed throwing up in the bushes.

 

“I think you already do quite well in your lessons, Mr. Black.” Remus grinned wolfishly before his expression became more solemn. “As you know, we are here celebrating Sirius’ birthday. A birthday is something that should always be celebrated; they are a mark of accomplishment for both the birthday boy, and those of us who prevented him from blowing up his motorcycle in the last year.” A snicker rolled through the crowd. “But honestly, and you probably know this already, but Sirius is one of my very favorite people.”

 

“We know, we could hear you last night!”

 

“Marlene! I didn’t know you were into auditory voyeurism! Anyway, we will now be partaking in the Marauder tradition of waxing poetic about the birthday person. James?”

 

James rose and climbed onto his chair, gesturing at the crowd with his beer bottle. “My brother is the best damn brother in the world. He’s just...he’s damn cool. Even when he’s snarky, he’s brilliant. I’m so honored to call you brother.” James leapt off his chair and pulled Sirius into a hug.

 

Marlene rose next. “I never could have imagined saying this first year, but Sirius, thank you for being so supportive and kind. You’ve always been there when I need someone. I love you.”

 

Dorcas swung her arm around her girlfriend. “Sirius, you’re a fucking mess.”

 

“Oi!”

 

“In the best way! Your creativity bursts from you-sometimes quite violently-but it always turns out lovely in the end. You are very lovely. Even if you are a boy.”

 

Sirius laughed and stood up to hug the girls. “You’re drunk, aren’t you, Dorcas?”

 

“I’m so fucking drunk, mate. But I love you.”

 

Frank and Alice rose, their fingers linked. "Sirius, your compassion and kindness is overwhelming."

 

"In the best way!" interrupted Alice. Frank grinned.

 

"Of course. I just meant...your passion for celebrating your friends is unparalleled. We are so delighted to be recipients of your talent and support."

 

Alice leaned over and kissed Sirius on the cheek. "Plus you have some wicked awesome tattoos."

 

Several hours later, Sirius and Remus made their way back to their flat, arms around each other. They tumbled into bed, Sirius’ head on Remus’ shoulder. Remus was nearly asleep when Sirius murmured, “I never got a speech from you.”

 

Remus smiled, his fingers idly stroking Sirius’ arm. “Your ego isn’t big enough, hmm?”

 

Sirius pushed at Remus’ chest, but Remus could feel his smile. “You know I like it when you make it bigger.”

 

“I like your tattoos.”

 

“That’s not about me, Moony.”

 

“You designed them. You decided to get them. They are literally on your body.” Remus slid his hand down Sirius’ side until his fingers rested on the moon phases that followed the curve of Sirius’ hip bone. “This one is my favorite.”

 

In the blink of an eye, Sirius was on his back, Remus hovering above him. Then Remus began pressing kisses along Sirius’ jaw, down his neck, and across his collarbones. Sirius instinctively shifted his head back, granting access. He burned a trail with his lips down Sirius’ chest and stomach, until the tip of Sirius’ rapidly hardening cock was resting against his chin.

 

“Happy birthday, Pads.” Remus murmured, before swallowing him to the hilt.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Jenn. You are an amazingly talented person, and you bless us all with your support and your creative talent. 
> 
> All the things said about Sirius during the speeches was said to me about you. Here are some more things that didn't make it in the fic:  
> witchy  
> unique  
> witty  
> imaginative  
> beautiful smile  
> wee  
> open  
> honest  
> friendly  
> thoughtful  
> ridiculously talented  
> evocative writing
> 
> We all love you, Jenn. Happy Birthday.
> 
> Thank you to Amé, Lotta, Em, Muse, Meek, Isa, Gigi, Cate, Jencala, and Roise for supplying me with words when I couldn't find any.


End file.
